Magician
by Silver Hunteress
Summary: Mokuba always wanted a Dark Magician card. Why?   Very slight shonenai MM, Implied SS, SK, MA, YYY, YBR, YMM NOW TWOSHOT!
1. Chapter 1

Magician

Pairing: very soft Mokuba/Mahaado

Warnings: Soft yaoi and implied yuri

Disclaimer I own nothing

Summary: Mokuba always wanted a Dark Magician card. Why?

Inspired by Laryna6's series with the yamis, _Black Magic Woman_, _Hierophant_, _High Priestess_, and _Dragon Lady_ Also dedicated to her.

* * *

Mokuba had always wanted a Dark Magician card. 

Why? Even he didn't know, but when he first saw the card in a lonely, little game shop while his brother bought the rare magic cards he'd come for, he knew he had to get one of his own.

Seto never understood his brother's fascination with Yugi's trademark card but he fortunately didn't mind, the elder simply wrote it off as a phase. However, as time passed and Mokuba still scoured game shops looking for the rare mage Seto accepted that the card was his brother's favorite and occasionally helped with the search, work permitting, of course.

During his search, Mokuba went back to that lonely, little game shop to ask about the Dark Magician only to find that it had been destroyed in a small fire shortly after the young Kaiba had seen it.

Mokuba had wanted to cry for the card and shake the man, demanding to know how he could possibly be so careless.

There was no reason to be so emotional, he knew, but the Dark Magician wasn't a normal card. Much like Seto's Blue-Eyes, the Dark Magician was more…

Mokuba found several magicians similar to the ones used by Pandora over the years and he'd refused every one. The red-robed Mage was clearly mad and an insult to the calm shown in the eyes and bearing of the violet-clad other. In Mokuba's eyes, only the Magician dressed in deepest violet was a true Magician. And he would accept nothing less than a true Magician.

By the time he was fifteen Mokuba had accepted that no one who possessed a violet Dark Magician would part with it willingly. Though he asked the collectors to contact him first if they wanted to sell Mokuba didn't hold much hope on that front. He could easily force one of them to hand it over but he felt like doing that would sadden the mage, so he didn't.

It was the morning of his eighteenth birthday that things changed, though ironically enough, it started much like any other.

"Morning, Seth, Kisara," Mokuba yawned as he walked into the kitchen, the high priest smiled at the younger over his corn flakes while Kisara gave a non-committal 'Hi' before returning to her nauseatingly sweet phone conversation with Shizuka.

The two yamis had appeared, along with Mana, almost a year and a half ago and, like the three yamis before them, had quickly become 'involved' with their hikaris. Since Seto had no shortage of space he'd offered lodgings for all three but Mana had opted to take the Motou's invitation instead. (As it was within walking distance of Anzu's)

As though reading his mind (actually Mokuba wouldn't put it past him) Seth spoke, "Mana came by earlier and dropped off a gift for you, she said it was from herself, the pharaoh, and Yugi."

Mokuba blinked as Seth handed him an envelope; there was a knowing twinkle in the man's eyes that the younger wasn't sure he liked the look of.

When Mokuba opened the envelope he was surprised to find instead of a birthday card, as he'd expected, a short, handwritten note.

The teenager pulled it out and began to read-

_Mokuba-_

_As per request of a dear friend we have kept this until you came of age. Although, by rights, it should have been yours years ago._

_Happy birthday_

_-Yami, Yugi, and Mana_

Ooookaay NOW he was confused. Mokuba looked back into the envelope to see a single Duel Monsters card within. He picked it up and was met with the calm, blue eyes of the Dark Magician. His jaw dropped and Mokuba stared in utter disbelief at the card as it began to glow…

When a light flashed Mokuba felt a presence and he turned to look at the newcomer, hardly noticing as Seth and Kisara quietly left the room.

The man before him wore no armor; he was clad in robes of white linen and carried no staff; his skin was darkened by sun and his long hair was mahogany; and his eyes were a blue much darker than printed on the card, but it was him.

"Hello, Mahaado."

"Hello, my light," the mage stepped forward to gently kiss Mokuba's forehead, "Happy Birthday."

-OWARI-


	2. Chapter 2

Magician

Pairing: very soft Mokuba/Mahaado

Warnings: Soft yaoi/shota

Disclaimer I own nothing

Summary: Mhaado dreams of a child. But why?

Inspired by Laryna6's series with the yamis, _Black Magic Woman_, _Hierophant_, _High Priestess_, and _Dragon Lady_ Also dedicated to her.

* * *

Mahaado dreamed of a child's laughter. 

Not the kind he heard every day from the palace children or when he walked in the marketplace, no, this laughter was different.

For starters, it was always the same laugh he heard, and only one voice, not the discordant chorus that one encountered every day.

For another it was… brighter than most children, as though this child knew nothing of hardship or suffering…

No, that wasn't right. The child of his dreams knew suffering, knew sadness and hardship, he simply ignored it.

When Mahaado first began to dream of him, the priest was, admittedly, jealous; the boy in his dreams had a childhood but Mahaado had entered Temple at eight and began training to control his volatile magic.

He had never actually seen the boy either only heard him, felt him. His presence was… like nothing the magician had ever felt before. It was… Ra. Light. Purity. Innocence. Youth. It was what Mahaado was not.

Mahaado recalled observing insects one night in the desert with his teacher. They had all flown into the fire the two had lit, and had died in the flames. 'To them the fire is beautiful,' his teacher had said, 'that beauty draws them in, even as they watch their brothers burn, they want to touch that beauty.'

Mahaado was an insect, he was drawn in by a fatal attraction to that glorious flame in his dreams, but he feared that, instead of being burned, the flame would be doused.

Even without knowing why, he knew he could not allow that to happen. He resolved to resist the siren call of the child in his dreams. A resolution that crumbled that very night.

The laughter had changed to tears.

_Mahaado ran through his dreamscape, desperate to reach out and comfort the child who should never cry. That night was the first time the priest saw him. Raven black hair in terrible disarray spilled across his arms as he sat knees hugged to his chest and face resting on his arms as the boy sobbed._

_Mahaado dropped to his knees beside the child, hesitantly reaching out he stopped just a hair's breadth from actually touching the specter of his dreams. Did he really want to cross that line?_

_To touch the flame that called to him and risk putting out that sacred light?_

_It was as though he knew that once he touched the apparition he could never turn away again._

But I can't turn away now either, _he thought._

_So Mahaado gathered the child into his arms, holding him close, "Don't cry little one," he murmured. "It's all right. Let me protect you."_

_And so the magician held the boy close until he could feel himself begin to awaken, but even then he clutched the light close to his chest, never wanting to let go._

"MAHAADO!"

The priest awoke with a start to see his pharaoh looking at him concernedly.

"I apologize, my king, I suppose I was more tired than usual."

Atemu nodded, "Well, hurry to court. We can't start without you."

Mahaado nodded as the royal left. Before closing his eyes to better recollect those beautiful storm-gray eyes still glimmering with tears that had been the last thing he saw in his dream.

Unbidden a word came to his lips, he did not understand the meaning of it but he knew that it was of utmost importance, "Hikari."

-OWARI-

* * *

There is no more! That's it! The story's over! 


End file.
